In Another Life
by percamalec
Summary: When Clary's father is charged with child abuse, she is whisked away to New York City to live with another family. Although her life there is nothing like her older, darker one, no one can crack her shell of fear, not even her new siblings or the handsome Jace. But just when it seems like she might finally break free, her father escapes from jail. AU/AH, M for themes.
1. Chapter 1

_*******TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare*******_

_When Clary's father is charged with child abuse, she is whisked away to New York City to live with another family. Although her life there is nothing like her older, darker one, no one can crack her shell of fear, not even her new siblings or the handsome Jace. But just when it seems like she might finally break free, her father escapes from /AH_

_**Alec**_

"What in the name of the angel are you wearing?" Jace asked, pointing at his brother accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Alec frowned. He looked down at himself, wearing basically the same thing he always did, which meant a ratty sweater and dark-wash jeans. "I wear stuff like this all the time."

"Exactly," his sister Isabelle sighed. "Don't you want to impress her? First impressions can't be redone."

"Why should I have to impress her?"

"Because," Jace rolled his eyes. "That's what guys are supposed to do."

"She's going to be our sister, and besides, she's not my type."

"She's not going to be related to us by blood. I say she's eligible. Just like Izzy and I could probably date if we wanted to," said Jace.

"Ew. And anyway, Alec, you can still look attractive, whether you're straight or not."

"What's not straight?" Maryse rounded the corner, accompanied by the sound of Jace's laughter. "Ah, yes, Isabelle. Your ponytail is a tad crooked. Here, let me help with this... Alec, honey, don't you want to dress up a little? First impressions can't be redone."

"I've heard," he muttered, retreating to his room as his sister smiled smugly and his adopted brother continued laughing.

_**Clary**_

"Thanks again, Mrs. Herondale," Clary sighed, climbing into the passenger seat of the woman's car. "For the ride and for not putting me straight into the foster system."

"Well, your mother's friend contacted me when she heard about your father, and she offered to take care of you. She has two kids of her own and one adopted kid. As for the ride, it's no problem, but I don't see why Stephen couldn't have come."

"Sorry, Mrs. Herondale," Clary mumbled. "I just… I don't really like men."

The woman nodded her head. "By the way, you can call me Amatis. And I hope you don't hate men too much, because the Lightwoods have three of them."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Clary said, though her heart was thumping nervously. Clary still couldn't bring herself to talk about what had happened that fateful night. She didn't want to relive it, didn't want to think about it, and didn't even want to remember it ever again. The only problem was that that particular information was all the authorities and everyone else she talked to wanted to know. She hadn't even bothered to ask her father's sentence, though she knew that his parental rights were terminated and that he would spend a while in jail.

Amatis kept driving for a few more hours, and then turned onto a private road with a gated way. Amatis lowered her window to acknowledge the thin, gray-haired man in the gatehouse. He peered down his long, beaked nose and Clary noticed a long scar down the side of his face.

"This the new one?" he asked in a refined voice.

"Yes," said Amatis, and showed him a bunch of paperwork and her ID. He nodded curtly and opened the gate. "I may have forgotten to say that the Lightwoods are _very_ rich. Which, in essence, means that you are too, since you'll be living with them."

In that case, Clary hoped they could afford intense therapy. Wait, come to think of it, she didn't want therapy.

Clary took in the heavily manicured grass and rolling lawn. She vowed that she would never give her new parents any reason to hate her. To hurt her. To be driven insane by her. Clary vowed to be the perfect daughter, even more perfect than the daughter they already had, if they did have one.

She smoothed down her denim skater dress, ran her fingers through her curly scarlet hair, and gripped the straps of her backpack tightly. The driveway wound through the extensive lawn and ended in a circular drive with a white fountain in the center. A cement walkway led up to stairs and a front porch, attached to the rest of the large, multi-story manor. It was light brown, with multiple windows and a wooden front door. The cement path was lined with flowers, coming to the end of their bloom but still gorgeous.

Amatis stopped the car at the end of the driveway and got out. Clary got out quickly after, sliding her backpack over her shoulders. Amatis led the way up the steps and knocked on the door. Clary noticed that carved into the center of the top half of the door was the capital letter 'L' surrounded by flames.

"It's their crest," Amatis explained.

"They have a _crest?_" Clary asked, astounded. Crests were what nobles had, back in medieval times and before. Before Amatis could say more, the door exploded outward, startling Clary. She took several steps back and winced, her hands reaching to cover her ears, fingers shaking. Her face was scrunched, eyes closed. The event had sounded too much like… well, it didn't matter anymore. Nonetheless, her hands still quivered as she lowered them to touch the folds of her dress. Two adults and three teens stood in the doorway.

"Hello," said the raven-haired woman. "You must be Clary." She smiled, hand extended as if to shake, then her eyes misted. "You look so much like Jocelyn," she whispered, and folded Clary into a hesitant hug. Clary let herself be held, but didn't raise her arms to hug back. The man beside her smiled at Clary, and her heart started beating nervously.

"I'm Robert," he said, and held his hand out. Clary flinched and recoiled instinctively, then squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breath. She slowly held out her shaking hand to meet his. "This here is Maryse," he continued, motioning to his wife. "And these are our children, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace."

Isabelle's ebony hair was pulled into a perfectly straight ponytail, and she wore a sleeveless purple dress that fluttered gently as she jumped forward to hug Clary excitedly.

"You can call me Izzy," she said happily, slinging her arm around Clary's shoulder as if they were lifelong friends.

Alec was sullen-faced, causing Clary to avoid eye contact completely, which was a shame, because his blue eyes were his greatest feature. He was in a rumpled button-down and khakis. His brother Jace was wearing pretty much the same, except his clothes weren't rumpled and fit him just right. With his lean frame, golden hair, and golden eyes, Clary knew he was considered handsome, and that she would enjoy looking at him if not for her aversion to all males.

He smiled at her, showing a row of perfect teeth, save for one chipped tooth, which she assumed he had gotten in some sort of brawl. Boys were always doing stupid things that got them into fights.

Maryse smiled again. "Alright, why don't you kids head upstairs and show Clary around while Amatis, Robert, and I settle things?"

"Great idea, Mom!" Isabelle said, and pulled Clary excitedly inside.

Inside there was a large foyer, the walls decorated with various portraits of people who looked much like the Lightwoods. Reading the labels of a few, she saw that they were indeed Lightwoods. Isabelle led her up the staircase, her brothers trailing a few feet behind. They entered a hallway, and Clary saw that the doors all had the Lightwood crest except for two. One had a heron carved into it, and the other was blank.

Isabelle threw open the blank door and pulled Clary inside.

"This is your room," she said.

"Thank you," Clary said.

"So, Ginger can talk," said a drawling voice from behind her.

_**Jace**_

Jace leaned against the doorway, a smirk playing on his lips.

He didn't know what to make of the girl – Clary.

He studied the way her hands were shaking, and the way she shrank back when he talked, and how the way she walked resembled that of a shamed puppy. He wondered if it was only nerves or something entirely different.

Jace felt Alec's elbow dig into his ribs warningly. Izzy glared at him. The redhead only lowered her head submissively and her hands gripped the folds of her dress. A few strands of hair fell to cover her face.

"Go away, Jace," Izzy threw him a death stare to accompany her words.

"Why? Is my extraordinary beauty and charm getting in the way of your feeble attempts to make little orphan Annie feel welcome?"

The tips of her ears turned red and her eyes darkened. She kept her face docile, though her jaw tightened.

"She's not an orphan," Izzy said.

"Right," Jace amended. "Her criminal father. How could I forget?"

"Enough," said a low, sharp voice from Jace's side. Alec stepped forward and faced Jace. "I think we should leave Izzy and Clary alone for now. You can talk to Clary later."

Jace knew when to back down. While he and Alec were mostly the same in height, frame, and build, Alec was older than Jace and knew how to assert himself to get his way when needed.

"Later, Annie," Jace rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

_**Clary**_

Alec stood awkwardly in the doorway after Jace left.

"Uh, sorry about Jace," he said, almost as if he was asking a question. "Sometimes he can be a-"

"Dick?" Clary spoke. Almost immediately afterwards, her eyes widened and she fumbled for words. "Sorry, I meant-"

"No, no," Alec interrupted. "That's exactly right."

"You'll get used to it soon," Izzy sighed. "It doesn't make him seem like any less of a dickhead, though."

"I suppose he _has_ been through a lot. I overheard Mom and Dad talking about his therapist. Apparently Mr. Starkweather thinks Jace is crazy and needs medication."

Izzy nodded. "Is it the whole 'seeing things' thing? Or the 'curse?'"

"I'm not sure. He also says Will's crazy too. Mom and Dad want Jace to change therapists."

"Hm, really? Surprising, considering…"

As their conversation about Jace's sanity stretched out longer and longer, Clary grew more uncomfortable.

"Hey kids," Robert said, coming into the room with Clary's belongings. "Everything's settled. Mom wants to talk to you guys about dinner. Oh, and don't forget Magnus and the twins will be coming over soon." He set Clary's things down on the bed and left.

"I should probably go," Alec said to Izzy. "You know how Jace is when he's with Sebastian."

Alec left.

"Who's Magnus and the twins?" asked Clary, starting to unpack her belongings.

"Oh," said Izzy. "Well, Magnus is this super sparkly dude who's totally and completely crushing on Alec. And the twins are Jonathan and Sebastian. They're Alec's and Jace's friends, but Sebastian's a really bad influence on Jace. Usually Jon and Alec keep them under control."

"Usually?"

"Well, there was this one time when they were sort of drunk and tried to kidnap a duck from the park. Jace was convinced it was the Duck King and that the ducks would pay him a million dollars in ransom."

Clary just gaped.

Izzy shrugged. "Yeah, Jace has problems. But anyway, I'll help you unpack."

As the two girls talked and laughed, Clary was almost completely relaxed. She and Izzy grew closer through jokes about Clary's sad wardrobe and Izzy's stories about the Lightwoods. Clary almost didn't notice when an Indonesian boy waltzed into the room, covered in glitter, spread his arms, and said, "It is I, King Magnus Bane of Brooklyn, and I hereby pronounce that orange is an abomination of color!"

"Oh, geez." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Now what happened?"

"I'm banning everything orange from my life. Orange juice, orange scarves, orange glitter… It's all gone." He noticed Clary and shook his head sadly. "Oh dear. Look at her hair, Isabelle. It's orange. I mean, technically it's considered red, but let's be real. It's orange. I pity you, my dear."

Clary couldn't bring herself to be scared because the boy was so odd.

"Be nice, Magnus," Izzy said. "Besides, by tomorrow, you'll be worshipping orange and hating the color blue."

He looked aghast. "Blue? Never! Not when sweet Alec's eyes shine like the blue lightsabers from Star Wars. Not that I've ever seen Star Wars. I've only seen pictures, but even I can tell, that those outfits? Drab as a plaid hell." He frowned. "You know, I've been thinking about plaid. I think plaid is understated. Have you seen Iggy's 'Fancy' music video? She wore plaid for some of it. Plaid needs my help. It needs to make a comeback, and I am like those printable directions from Google, guiding it along." A _ding _rang from his pocket. His eyes widened. "IZZY!" he screeched loudly.

"What?" she asked, mildly alarmed.

"I completely forgot! The new Sephora line is coming out tomorrow! Marc Pritchard will be there! Izzy, this is my chance to be discovered!"

Izzy squealed. "Free samples and huge sales! YES!"

"Oh, and Maryse said something about wanting to talk to you guys about dinner."

"Oh, yeah," grimaced Isabelle. "That was a while ago. We should probably go downstairs."

While Maryse and Izzy debated dinner, Clary had been looking through the takeout menus. A moment later, the doorbell rang, and Maryse asked if Clary could answer the door. Eager to please, Clary went to the front door and opened it, only to see a head of white-blond hair, so much like her father's that Clary took a step back automatically. Though she assured herself it wasn't him, she doubted herself even more when her eyes met the intense, pitch-black ones.

Clary took another step back.

**Hello, fellow Fanfictioners… it's been a while since I posted anything on here… I wanted to try something new so I tried Wattpad for a bit and it confused the hell out of me… that place is hella weird.**

**Anyway, I'M BACK and probably no one missed me lmaooo XD**

**But, yeah… enjoy this. There's a lot of Clace, Malec, and Sizzy planned, but like all stories, you might have to wait, so step in line, bruh.**

**I gotta go do some geometry homework… yay.**

_**Percamalec xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clary**_

"Hi," the boy smiled. "You must be the new sibling. I'm Jon." He held out his hand, as if to shake, then frowned, muttering mostly to himself, "Nevermind. Teenagers don't shake hands."

"You're _so_ awkward," said another boy appearing from beside the blond. This one had the same black eyes, but black hair instead of blond. He shoved past his brother and Clary into the foyer.

"Can I come in, or are you going to stare at me all day?" the blond asked, in a teasing voice.

"Sorry," she muttered, opening the door wider. "You're just… really familiar."

"What the hell is _it _doing here?" said the black-haired one. He was giving Magnus a disgusted look.

"Nice to see you too, dearie," Magnus fluttered down the stairs and passed him.

"Play nice," Izzy shouted from the kitchen.

"Of course, Isabelle," said the boy in a sincere tone, which was then complemented by him rolling his eyes and mocking her.

Jace came in with a board game under his arm. "Lightwood monthly Monopoly night!" he announced.

Izzy yelled at him. "Jace, you _know_ we can't play that with Magnus! He just gives all his property and money to Alec for free! It's not fair!"

"We're still playing!" Jace yelled, then turned to Clary. "You _do_ know how to play, don't you?"

Clary nodded. She had played the game once or twice, and knew the purpose of the game. That was all she really needed to know.

The group moved up the stairs and disappeared into the door marked with the heron. Clary made her way back to the kitchen.

"Mom, _why_? Sephora's _brand new_ line! Mom, I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Quite a reputation it is," Magnus mused, thumbing through a copy of _Vogue_.

Maryse stopped what she was doing (slicing a grapefruit) and turned to face Isabelle. "What does that mean?"

"He's kidding! Right, Magnus?"

"Huh? Sure."

"Izzy, I'm sorry," Maryse said. "But we're spending the weekend bonding with Clary. _All _of us."

Clary saw the look of devastation on her friend's face. "Uh, ma'am?"

"Call me Maryse, sweetie."

"Maryse. I actually wanted to go to the premiere, too. To look around." It was a total lie, of course. Clary had never been interested in makeup, except for concealer to hide the bruises.

"Oh." Maryse looked conflicted.

"Just for a bit," Clary added. "Then we can all play Monopoly, or something."

Maryse laughed. "Don't be silly. Saturdays are movie nights. But I guess you may go. For a bit."

"YES!" Izzy pumped a fist. "Thanks," she said under her breath to Clary as she dashed out of the room.

_**Jace**_

After a dinner of teriyaki meatballs over rice, the Monopoly board was set up. Since there were nine of them, and it was best to play with six, they outlawed Magnus from playing. Robert and Maryse reluctantly dropped out of the game, being the adults. They stayed to referee and for Maryse to be the banker.

Jace chose the top hat for his piece, after bickering with Izzy over it. She was convinced that she was classier than he was so she should have it. She ended up with the rusty old shoe that Alec had once thrown into the pool on account of Jace getting a monopoly on the dark blue spaces.

For the Lightwoods, Monopoly was a lifestyle.

Clary rolled the highest, so she went first, moving her little silver dog ten spaces to the 'just visiting' part of jail. Then Jon went, followed by Sebastian, Alec, Izzy, then Jace, who swore upon landing on 'chance' and being told to go to jail. Clary rolled another a five and a five, collecting the two hundred dollars that rested on 'free parking'.

Since she had gotten doubles, she rolled again and got another set of doubles (six and six). Sebastian banged his fist on the table. "Bring her to justice! Make her roll another double!" Clary rolled a six and a one, eliciting a cuss word from each player as she bought 'The Boardwalk.'

"That's no fair!" Jace whined. "Her second turn and she already has the highest property on the board! And here I am in the slammer."

Jace paid bail and the game continued, Clary gaining no more property… until she did. 'Park Place' went into her ownership, creating her first monopoly, which was immediately furnished with three houses for each property.

Sebastian was first to fall prey to Clary's setup.

"One thousand four hundred!" whooped Izzy, cackling as her ex dumped half his net worth into Clary's small hands. Clary then used the proceeds to buy two more houses. Izzy wasn't so excited when _she _was the one who landed on the boardwalk, forking over seventeen hundred. Clary completed her monopoly with a hotel. Focusing on building up on the other parts of the board, she soon had all of the browns and oranges, including seventy-five percent of the railroad system and the water works.

"MAKE IT RAIN!" Magnus screamed, throwing glitter from a tube in his pocket. Izzy went bankrupt, followed by Sebastian. It was only the four of them, and since Clary had inherited both of their properties, she had a full set of reds and almost all of the pinks.

Clary was rolling it in, especially with all of her monopolies fully furnished. She owned more than fifty percent of the board. Alec fell prey to Clary soon enough, giving her the yellow monopoly and the one railroad she didn't have, in addition to the electric company. Clary had seven monopolies, counting the railroads and facilities, while Jace and Jon had one each.

Jace screamed a curse when he was put in jail for the fifth time, but soon realized it was a blessing. Stuck in jail, he couldn't land on Clary's spaces, but she could land on his.

On Jace's third turn in jail, Jon went bankrupt and Clary gained the light blue and the pink monopoly, getting houses and hotels for them immediately. Jace was left with a fifty-dollar bail and one monopoly that didn't even have hotels. He paid his bail and sat back and observed Clary before making a move. He could see that she was nervous, surrounded by strangers cheering for her. She flinched when someone slapped her on the back genially. Jace smiled, but not kindly.

He leaned forward. "Okay, Annie. Let's make a deal." He pointed to his monopoly. "I give you Pacific Avenue. You give me the dark blue monopoly and three-quarters of your net worth." He made his eyes as cruel as possible, turning his face into a twisted sneer.

As the spectators laughed at the ridiculous offer, sure that Clary would refuse, Clary herself only grew fearful. Her eyes were wide and her body was tensed as she registered the malice in his features. The tips of her fingers began shaking, and her body seemed to close in on itself, becoming impossibly smaller.

As he gazed at her fearful face, he realized with a jolt what he was doing. He was using someone's obviously scared state to get what he wanted… in a _game_. He was no better than his father. He tried to lighten his face and sat back.

"Ha ha," he said quickly. "Just kidding. That would be crazy, ha ha."

The game continued, Jace losing two turns later. Clary excused herself to her room after enduring the congratulations.

There was no possible way in hell that Clary could win that easily. Jace _always_ won.

Jace refused to believe that a girl like her could beat him at anything.

_**Clary**_

"_Clary!" yelled Valentine._

_Clary moved to get downstairs as fast as possible. "Yes, Father."_

"_There is no running in this house, bitch."_

_Clary trembled. "Sorry, Father."_

"_Are you really?" he sneered. "It doesn't matter… right now. You'll be punished later. Right now, I need to go to a meeting. When I get back, I want a nice and tender steak waiting. Homemade biscuits. Everything. Get it done."_

"_Yes, Father. Sorry again, Father."_

"_Whatever." When he was gone, Clary went back to her room and took out money from her drawer. There wasn't much left, and what _was_ left would be spent on groceries and other things Valentine wanted._

_Clary shoved a few bills into her pocket and left for the store._

Clary awoke with the slam of the door in her dream. After vowing to not think about her last day there, the events had been haunting her in sleep.

Clary stretched and walked to the hall, down the steps, and out the back door. She had slept in her clothes, not wanting to be unprepared if the worst happened… again.

She was standing outside in a magnificent pool area. Numerous lounge chairs dotted the cement, with a grilling area in one corner. Something that looked like a more modern and fancy version of a porta-potty sat in another corner. A hot tub was in the ground, lit up with soothing underwater lights that changed color. A little booth sat next to it, with actual DJ'ing equipment connected to speakers. The pool itself could have belonged to a gym. It was huge, and had lanes sectioned off with blue and white rope.

Clary sat near the edge and dipped a foot in, surprised to find that it was warm. Almost as if magic, underwater pool lights flicked on, illuminating the design at the bottom of the pool. It was an angel, or at least it looked like one, holding a sword and a cup, one in each hand. He seemed to be rising from a lake. The picture seemed to be painted, like on a canvas, though she knew it couldn't be, because it was at the bottom of a pool. Actually, knowing the Lightwoods, it probably _was_ painted. Their life was full of the impossible.

Sliding her foot out of the water, Clary laid back on one of the chairs, imagining what it would be like to be out here during the day, with the sun shining and everything… well, perfect.

_**Jace**_

Barging into Izzy's room without bothering to knock, Jace wasn't surprised to see Alec there, too. Izzy was flipping through some magazine or other, lounging on her bed. Her feet were propped on a pillow, which obviously meant that she had tried to get Alec to paint her nails and failed. She always wanted her toes painted but didn't want to do the work. Once, when Jace had been so bored that he was literally watching paint dry in their art studio, Izzy had made him paint her nails. Five coats later (base coat, Pretty Little Pink, more Pretty Little Pink, Sparkalicious, and a top coat), Jace wanted to die.

Jace took a seat on the stool in front of Izzy's vanity. The counter was covered in beauty products. He picked up something that looked like a black pencil and asked what it was.

"It's eyeliner, genius," Izzy glared at him.

"Ah," said Jace. He randomly started doodling around his eyes.

"Stop," Izzy told him.

He put down the pencil and rummaged through her lipstick collection, which had everything from neutral to neon pink to purple, orange, and scarlet and everything in between. He picked up a gold tube with a brown stick in it.

"Why do you need brown?" he asked.

"Why is it your business?"

"It's okay. I know why."

Alec put his head in his hands. "Don't tell us."

"It's so that-"

"Noooooooooooo," Izzy groaned, covering her face with the magazine.

"Ohhh," Jace nodded. "Right. Alec's not supposed to know."

"Yeah," Alec interjected wryly. "I'm sure that's it."

"Sorry, man," Jace shrugged. "So whaddya think of Annie?"

"She thinks you're a dick, so she's cool with me," Alec peered at Izzy's bookshelf, which really only held magazines and catalogs.

"Okay, Alec. We _know_ you like dick," Jace rolled his eyes, applying bright orange lipstick to his face. Not his lips- his _face_. It curved upward like a smile.

"That's not funny," Alec glared at Jace even as his face heated.

"For real, though," Jace asked seriously – or as seriously as he could manage while looking like a clown.

"What's not to like?" lamented Izzy, turning a page. "Besides the fact she beat me at Monopoly."

"Have you noticed anything… odd about the way she acts?" Jace asked carefully.

"You mean the fact she looks like she wants to murder you? Because that's normal."

"No, I mean like… her hands are shaking a lot. And the way her eyes are full of rage, yet her face is so… relaxed."

"Seems like someone's been paying close attention," Izzy said excitedly. "You two would be adorable together! Can you imagine, little blond babies with green eyes?"

"Uh, slow down there," Jace frowned, dusting his feet with blush. "Annie and I are not ever having kids, or even kissing, or hugging or holding hands."

"Good," Izzy's eyes darkened. "There's no way for you to hurt her, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Jace, are you blind? Every girl you've ever dated or fooled around with, or even smiled at… they all were devastated when, five seconds after kissing them, you're holding a new chick on your lap."

"What? I don't-" he faltered.

"Yes, you do," Alec said.

"Jace, Clary's not the same as other girls."

"Isabelle! I bet you fifty bucks I will never kiss her! EVER."

"I don't believe you," Izzy looked at him pointedly. "So I'll take that bet."

"Can I get half?" Alec asked.

"Sure, because she's never going to get the money, because I will NEVER, EVER kiss Little Orphan Annie!"

"That's how every romance novel starts," Izzy mused, going back to her magazine. Jace was about to retort until his phone (the latest model, of course) dinged.

_**Instagram: **__Alec Lightwood tagged you in a photo._

"Alec?" Jace questioned, seeing his brother's smirk.

Opening the app, he saw himself. Sitting on a stool, in front of a pink vanity, in all his glory, clown makeup and all.

"I don't believe it," Jace said. "One thousand likes already?"

Alec shrugged, and Izzy laughed.

"Most of them are Magnus."

"What?" shrieked Alec. "I don't let him follow me!"

"That's why Magnus created a bunch of fake accounts. Some are random, some are Tumblr pages, fashion pages, fandom pages, celebrity pages, foodie pages, an unofficial Sephora page, and an Alec Lightwood page. It's private, and you have to take a survey to follow it. All of your admirers can be found there."

"I didn't know- what? Urrrrgh."

"Do I have a stalker page?" asked Jace hopefully.

"No."

"Magnus needs help," Isabelle stated plainly. "At least, in the 'Alec Lightwood' department."

"Fifteen hundred," Jace said mournfully, gazing at his phone. Even though he was frowning, his clown makeup made him look like he was smiling.

**Sorry for the uber-long wait for this to be up. I'm so happy about all of the great reviews, so thank you all so much :)) (on wattpad, no one reads my story except for my friends. I also suck at coming up with characters and their backgrounds so that's why I like fanfiction. if for some reason you feel like reading my crappy story, my user is percamalec, just like on here)**

**and omg I'm finally caught up with everything in the Throne of Glass  saga and it's soooooo good, I love that series so much :)**

**sorry for wasting your time with this pointless speech,**

**-percamalec**


End file.
